


Something Sweeter

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Ray Palmer was a healthy eater. He always chose crisp vegetables over junk food, and never strayed from his gluten-free diet. However, there were the days where he’d get a strong craving for something sweet. He had one hell of a sweet tooth, and when that urge came, there was no ignoring it.





	Something Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кое-что слаще](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979365) by [DrinkAndBite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/DrinkAndBite), [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik)



> This cute shit is really good stress relief  
> ALSO HEY SELF PROMO-- This story happened in the realm of [ask-haircut-and-the-pyro](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ask-haircut-and-the-pyro), an atomwave ask blog I started a few months back. These dorks are so,,,,, in love,,,,,,,, I may draw a fanart companion of this, so keep an eye out, ~~and hey, maybe stop by and ask a question or two? ;3c~~

Ray Palmer was a healthy eater. He always chose crisp vegetables over junk food, and never strayed from his gluten-free diet. However, there were the days where he’d get a strong craving for something sweet. He had one hell of a sweet tooth, and when that urge came, there was no ignoring it.

 

He was trying his hardest to resist this urge one day; he was failing at keeping his focus on the words that made up the novel he was currently invested in. However, his breath was coming out uneven, as he had used up his attention to focus on the story and not his breathing.

 

“You alright?” Mick spoke from Ray’s bed, nose buried in his book. This caught Ray’s attention and snapped him out of his mind-altering haze.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why’d you ask?” He swiveled in his seat around to look at his partner.

 

“You’re breathing weird.” He noted, putting his thumb where his spot was and setting his book down to give Ray his full attention.

 

“It’s nothing, Mick. Really. I just… _Need_ something.” He bit his lip as his brain caught up with what he had said and he began to blush. “Sweet! I need something sweet.” He recovered, mentally smacking himself for insinuating the need for inappropriate favors from Mick.

 

“Well then why don’t you go get something? I’m aware that Gideon can make just about anything.”

 

“Look, no offense to her, really. But I need something man made. Real.”

 

“You never mentioned a sweet tooth, Haircut.” Mick smiled, putting his book down onto the bed and standing up to walk over to him. “But I think I can help you out?” He gave him a knowing look before pulling up his reading glasses to sit on his head.

 

\--

 

Ray had taken the time to set out everything he needed to make his favorite gluten-free chocolate chip cookie recipe. He’d asked Mick for his assistance, and he had been more than happy to assist.

 

However, 20 minutes in, Mick wasn’t assisting _at all._ He was happy to sit back and watch Ray work; watching him move was like art in motion, it was beautiful. But, Mick being who he is, got antsy after waiting so long for his partner to just “make the damn cookies already”.

 

“Hey, baking takes patience and time.” Ray smiled as he finished folding in the chocolate chips into the batter. It was at this point that Mick got a mischievous idea. He sidled up behind Ray and wrapped his hands around his waist, attempting to look romantic, but in reality to snag a dollop of cookie dough.

 

Ray was none the wiser as he enjoyed this position that Mick had tried for the first time. He closed his eyes and sighed, savoring the warmth that mingled between them. Mick smirked, going in for the bowl with his left hand. However, Ray was quick to react, smacking his partner on the top of his hand with the spoon he’d been using.

 

“Ow! What the hell, Haircut?” Mick yanked his hand back along with the rest of his body so he could hold his smacked hand in the other. Ray turned to look at his injured partner.

 

“Eating raw eggs is dangerous, Mick. You could get sick.” He scolded, putting the spoon back into the batter.

 

“Besides…” He closed the space between them. “You’ve got something much _sweeter_ you could be tasting.” He smirked, his eyes fluttering. Mick laughed, following Ray’s eyes down to look at his lips.

 

“Kiss me?” He smiled, pulling in a breath before leaning slightly down to kiss his boyfriend. Their lips locked, barely moving, as the space-oven dinged to notify them that it was ready. Mick hummed and pulled back an inch.

 

“Might wanna get those cookies in before I get tempted again.” He whispered against his boyfriend’s lips. Ray giggled and turned back around to dish the dough onto the pan he had prepared exactly two inches apart from one another. Mick took his place back against Ray’s back; this time to only watch his partner move smoothly through his motions.

 

\--

 

Ray smiled as he took the last bite of his cookie (which he’d dipped in milk, of course,) and swallowed. It was _exactly_ what he needed. He then leaned back, laying his head on Mick’s chest.

 

“Thank you for helping me, Mick.” He sighed, his sweet tooth now satisfied and calmed.

 

“I… Didn’t really do anything. But, you’re welcome?” He laughed, warming his partner’s heart.

 

“Well you were _there_ … That’s more than enough help. And, y'know... The whole kissing thing was pretty nice too...” He looked up at his partner, who huffed out a laugh and moved his head to the side to kiss Ray's forehead.

 

“Fair enough, Haircut.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
